O Dragão  e a Fênix
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: A guerra não acabou.  A fraqueza invadiu os bons, não tem mais vontade de lutar.   - não sei escrever summary, então leia ;
1. Chapter 1

**diclamer: **Nada me pertence, só essas ideias tortas

Essa fic é uma long, e é uma RA - relative alternative

- E se a guerra não tivesse acabado?

Portanto desconsiderem bastante o epilogo, mas considerem todo o resto que JK escreveu.

Fic participante do projeto Playing with the reality, do 6v ^^

* * *

_"3 de Maio de 1998  
É com grande alegria que o Daily Prophet traz a melhor noticia em tantos anos, Na noite de ontem (2 de maio de 1998) Aquele que não deve ser nomeado finalmente foi derrotado.  
Numa batalha envolvendo alunos, docentes e bruxos pertencentes à Ordem da Fênix (mais informações sobre tal ordem na pagina 7), contra você-sabe-quem e seus seguidores, os Deah Eaters. Harry Potter, que liderou a batalha destruiu o bruxo das trevas..."_

"25 de Agosto de 1998  
É oficial, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, e todos os membros da antiga Ordem da Fênix ganharam medalhas de heróis para o mundo bruxo.  
Ganhando não somente nosso respeito e paginas nos livros de História da Magia, mas também uma boa quantia de dinheiro, pro serviços prestados a comunidade bruxa. 'Vamos viajar para o Egito novamente!' Diz uma das beneficiadas, Molly Prewett Weasley'..."

"31 de Outubro de 1998  
Feliz dia das Bruxas!

Nota final: Esta desaparecido Draco Malfoy, após ser considerado inocente de suas acusações de ajudar Aquele que não deve ser nomeado, pelo tribunal dos bruxos; não tiveram noticias do garoto, caso tenha alguma informação, contatar as autoridades."

"1º de Dezembro de 1998  
Foi encontrada morta Narcissa Black Malfoy, esposa de Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater preso em Azkaban por tempo indeterminado, lembramos aos leitores que o filho do casal continua desaparecido, e quem tiver qualquer informação é para contatar as autoridades."

"2 de janeiro de 1999  
Com grande felicidade, anunciamos o noivado de Harry Potter com Ginevra Molly Weasley, o casal planeja casar em meados de setembro desse ano..."

"13 de março de 1999  
Houve um ataque de caráter mágico numa casa muggle nas proximidades de Londres, segundo as autoridades não houveram feridos, a família dona da casa estava de viagem à Australia..."

"24 de abril de 1999  
A rainha da Inglaterra, uma muggle, foi assassinada, o crime chocou o mundo trouxa, porque a morte não tem explicação, autoridades bruxas foram ao local descobriram vestígios de magia, suspeitam que essa tenha sido um ato de death eaters ainda soltos..."

"2 de Maio de 1999  
Hoje, nós do Daily propht anunciamos com pesar a morte do ministro da magia Kingsley Shaklebolt, morto com uma maldição imperdoável que causa a morte imediata, em cima de seu corpo brilhava a Marca negra - a qual identifica os crimes feitos por Voldemort e seus seguidores - o ministério não consegue explicar..."

"3 de Maio de 1999  
Aquele que não deve ser nomeado VOLTOU"


	2. Chapter 2

- £14,65  
Aquele mercado pequeno e escuro estava vazio, o caixa a olhava de forma entediada, Hermione olhou para a janela detrás do balcão, Harry meneava a cabeça num sinal positivo, Ginny fazia sinais impacientes e apontava se próprio ventre, Ron fitava apaixonadamente a vitrine de doces.  
- £14,65, senhorita.  
O homem repetiu o valor achando que a menina não tivesse ouvido, ela procurou por todos seus bolsos e na sua bolsa por algum dinheiro. Por Deus, aquilo era tão errado. £5,63. Entregou o dinheiro ao caixa, que colocou na caixa registradora e a olhou, esperando por mais, Hermione, sabendo que se arrependeria do que estava prestes a fazer, sacou a varinha, e disse num tom baixo e resignado "Obliviate" O caixa fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, Hermione fechou a caixa registradora, pegou a sacola de compras e encontrou os outros. Ginny pegou um pacote de bolachas, Ron atacou um baggel, Harry agradeceu Hermione.  
- Eu nunca mais faço isso! Da próxima vez que algum de vocês sentir fome você é que vão arranjar a comida!  
- Hermione, não é roubo se você realmente precisa - Ron disse, ainda de boca cheia, recebendo um olhar de censura da namorada.  
- E eu não posso sustentar duas vidas com apenas aquelas frutas silvestres, Mione. - Ginny acrescentou no curto período que sua boca estava vazia.  
- Você esta assim por irresponsabilidade sua e de Harry, e nem adianta me olhar feio, Harry. Por Deus, Estamos em guerra, de novo, e Ginny esta grávida. Como se esse fosse um bom momento pra se ter um filho!  
- A mamãe acha que é um bom momento, ela acha que é uma esperança! - Ginny replicou, enquanto Harry olhava para os próprios pés.  
- Nós não vamos discutir isso de novo, o fato é que eu não vou mais roubar!  
Aparataram numa clareira de um dos tantos bosques que já estiveram, Hermione fez os feitiços de proteção que aprendera ainda na busca de Horcruxes. Quando finalmente entrou na barraca, Ginny estava dormindo, Harry lia algum livro, Ron brincava com a varinha.  
Hermione pegou alguns biscoitos que restavam, o jornal trouxa que pegara no mercado, sentou na poltrona, tentando relaxar.  
- Eu sinto muito, Hermione - Harry disse baixando o livro que lia - mas nós não temos mais dinheiro, você sabe, Gringotts foi tomado pelos death eaters, eu pagaria tudo se pudesse, você sabe.  
- Eu sei Harry, mas roubar é muito humilhante pra mim, é muito errado. E vai continuar sendo errado se for vocês que o fizerem.  
- Mi, seus pais não te deixaram nenhum dinheiro trouxa? - Ron perguntou ainda fazendo a almofada levitar deixando que despencasse logo em seguida.  
- Ron! - Harry o censurou.  
- Ron, você sabe, é a segunda vez que meus pais esquecem que eu existo, já foi difícil trazer a memória deles da primeira vez, imagine agora... Eu não tenho o direito de pegar o dinheiro deles, seria como roubar.  
Ela estava na Austrália, fora encontrar os pais, que haviam se mudado do endereço que ela havia os deixado, quando finalmente os achou foi difícil recuperar a memória deles, sua mãe estava grávida. Haviam criado uma outra vida e estavam felizes, Hermione até achou que seria errado alterar a memória deles novamente, mas a saudade foi maior, e eles viveram alguns meses como uma família, Hermione viu o irmãozinho nascer, seus pais a deixaram escolher um nome "Fred", e tudo estava bem, até que soube que sua antiga casa fora invadida, com magia. Sentiu uma saudade imediata do que vivia, porque sentiu que aquilo ia acabar. E quando soube que Voldemort havia voltado, soube que tinha que voltar pra Harry e Ron. Durante todo aquele ano, os vira poucas vezes, mandavam cartas sempre, mas ela dedicou aquele ano a família. E quando voltou, descobriu que Ginny estava grávida, e que Gringotts foi o primeiro lugar dominado, logo em seguida, ou talvez antes, o Ministério, a Ordem da fênix já não existia, e Draco Malfoy estava desaparecido, e ambos os lados, Voldemort e o da Armada de Dumbledore, o procuravam.  
- Desculpa, Mione, não quis te deixar triste - Ron respondeu, por fim, indo na direção da namorada e a abraçando.  
Hermione suspirou e abriu o jornal, tentando lembrar de como aquilo começara, primeiro A Toca fora invadida, depois Harry decidiu que era preciso recriar a ordem da fênix, mas como a ordem já era conhecida e os bruxos pertencentes também, ficou decidido que o nome seria Armada de Dumbledore, principalmente porque a maioria dos participantes participaram da AD em Hogwarts.  
Quando Hermione lembrou de Hogwarts seu coração apertou, a escola ficara fechada por aquele ano, tentando restaurar tudo o que foi perdido, e agora a escola permanecera fechada; McGonagall dizia que não podia abrir a escola numa situação daquelas, uma geração inteira de bruxos seria afetado por causa disso, talvez tantas crianças nascidas trouxas jamais poderiam aprender magia.  
Então algo do jornal chamou sua atenção.  
"Procura-se Draco Malfoy, principal suspeito no assassinato de nossa Rainha, a recompensa para quem o achar é de £10.000,00, qualquer informação pode ser útil, também podendo haver recompensas dependendo da veracidade das informações, contatar sempre as autoridades mais próximas..."  
Havia, ainda, a foto do procurado, os olhos cinzas e imóveis brilhando tristemente em todos os tons de cinza daquela foto preta e branca. Ron leu a noticia em voz alta, para que Harry ouvisse, completando que eles poderiam achar Draco entregá-los as autoridades trouxas e assim conseguiriam o dinheiro necessário para sobreviverem enquanto buscavam alguma maneira de acabar com Voldemort.  
- Você sabe o que pode acontecer a ele, Ron? - Hermione replicou ainda olhando para o jornal.  
- Não pode ser pior que Azkaban...  
- Ron,- Hermione suspirou - estão o acusando de matar a rainha, você sabe o que a rainha significa para o povo trouxa inglês? Ela era o maior símbolo da Inglaterra, na verdade, de todo o reino unido, matá-la é um crime de guerra, e qualquer suspeito já vai ser condenado pela população, porque matar a rainha é como matar uma parte de cada um dos ingleses. Obviamente, alguém quer incriminar o Malfoy.  
- E se ele matou mesmo a Rainha? - Ron respondeu.  
- Ron, porque Malfoy faria isso? - Harry acrescentou - Ele foi inocentado no tribunal dos bruxos, nunca nem foi procurado pelos trouxas o que o faria matar a Rainha?  
- Mas vocês não acham que seria uma boa idéia procurar por ele, talvez ele saiba alguma coisa que não sabemos...  
- Ele esta desaparecido, desde o dia das bruxas, o que ele pode saber? - Hermione respondeu.  
- Tudo bem, já percebi que vocês não estão interessados nas minhas idéias, para variar um pouco... - Ron saiu brutamente do braço da poltrona, do lado de Hermione, indo em direção as camas.  
- Ron, volte aqui... - Hermione foi atrás dele.

Harry pegou o jornal trouxa, leu o restante da matéria, diziam que Malfoy pertencia a um grupo terrorista, que ele foi o mentor do crime, que ele havia trabalhado no palácio como auxiliar de cozinha; na tese da policia ele teria descoberto um caminho subterrâneo construído ainda durante a segunda guerra, para salvar a família real em casos de bombas, e por lá teriam entrado no quarto da rainha, o qual era ligado diretamente com o tal caminho, e assim teriam a sufocado. O jornal ainda ressaltou que ele trabalhara lá por três anos, e teria desaparecido ainda no dia seguinte ao assassinato.  
Então o garoto teve a certeza de que algum bruxo havia incriminado Malfoy, e que definitivamente, era alguém que conhecesse o mundo trouxa, que tivesse contatos lá, lembrou-se que o ministério da magia, mantinha relações com o primeiro ministro. O ministério havia interferido, portanto, para incriminar Draco, e já que o ministério estava, novamente, infiltrado por Voldemort; só havia uma explicação.  
Voldemort queria Malfoy.  
A questão era, por que?

"28 de novembro de 1998  
Filho, você sabe melhor que eu que seu pai esta bem, você sabe que a situação dele é melhor que a sua.  
O Lord é capaz de perdoar alguém que ficou em Azkaban como seu pai, mas jamais vai perdoá-lo, nem a mim, e você sabe porquê.  
Não pense em voltar Draco, sei que estar longe de casa é difícil, sei que eu te coloquei nessa situação; e é por isso que você é quem tem alguma chance de sobrevivência.  
Eu te amo tanto, nunca esqueça disso.  
Mamãe"

Draco viu a letra corrida e rápida de sua mãe, amassou o papel, reprimindo sua covardia, e sua saudade. Aquela fora sua ultima carta.

Viu também seu rosto estampado no jornal trouxa, e os Daily Prophet jogados ao chão, também tinham seu rosto. Como pudera chegar naquela situação? Procurado no mundo bruxo e no trouxa, vivendo escondido numa casa que nem era sua. Uma casa trouxa, um bairro trouxa, uma vida trouxa.

Draco sentia-se isolado duplamente, porque estar banido àquela vida trouxa era humilhante, solitário e cansativo. Ele tinha que cozinhar a própria comida, como se fosse um elfo domestico.

A pior parte era a solidão.

Sua mãe achava que ele não podia ver ninguém, achava que todos eram suspeitos, mesmo quando tudo estava naquela "paz". Draco achava, antes, que sua mãe estava delirando, que se inocentado era sim algo bom o qual ela não tinha que temer, até ele saber de tudo.  
Suspirou e pensou em Pansy.

A vira no natal, fazia tempo que ela lhe mandava cartas, jamais respondidas, querendo encontrá-lo, falando de saudades, e na véspera de natal ela apareceu, com o casaco sujo de neve, e um rosto enfezado.

- Qual é o sue problema, Draco? - ela entrou sem perguntar se podia, fechou a porta atrás de si - Porque você desapareceu? Agora que as coisas tão tranqüilas, você podia estar em qualquer lugar do mundo, Draco,e olha onde você esta nessa casa decadente e trouxa. Desde quando você vive num lugar assim?

Draco, por um momento, achou que fosse uma ilusão, achou que sonhava que Pansy ia visitá-lo, piscou tantas vezes enquanto ouvia o que ela dizia que lhe parecia, na verdade, bem desconexo. Então fez a coisa que julgou mais prudente:  
A beijou.

E logo Pansy estava naquele sofá trouxa, o qual ela tanto repudiou, tentando de uma forma meio desesperada, tirar a calça de Draco, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço, deixando-a ofegante.

Quando finalmente foram capazes de raciocinar qualquer coisa, depois que a urgência e a saudade se foram entre gemidos e êxtases, Draco teve tempo de observar que os cabelos dela cresceram, e estavam mais negros, se é que aquilo fosse possível. Ainda sobre ela, disse num murmúrio que um dia eles se casariam.

- Eu duvido.  
- Por que?  
- Draco, você esta fugindo de qualquer coisa invisível a qual eu não posso fugir também, quero dizer é natal, e olha só você, sozinho nesse lugar sem magia, seu natal seria isso, sem mim...  
- Mas você esta aqui, nós podemos nos casar agora. Eu não posso sair daqui, a minha mãe disse que vai me avisar quando tudo estiver bem de novo.

Pansy olhou Draco de uma forma significativa, a qual Draco não entendeu.

- Draco, você sabe que sua mãe foi assassinada, não sabe?

E a cara de pânico de Draco denunciou sua ignorância, Pansy o abraçou e disse que sentia muito, que ela daria a noticia de outra forma, se soubesse. Malfoy continuava calado, seus olhos ficaram brilhantes e ele viu as lagrimas saindo sem que pudesse as controlar.

Estava sozinho. E perdido porque ele sabia o que a morte da mãe significava.

Parkinson ficou ainda uma semana com ele. Achava que Draco precisava dela, para agüentar a perda da mãe, só que o garoto não falou mais disso. E não a beijava com vontade, parecia que fazia de uma forma automática porque era isso que tinha que fazer. Ele também não gozou nem uma das outras vezes que transaram.

A garota sabia que eles não iam casar, que Draco estava num estado deprimente, que ele tinha de sair sozinho daquela situação. Por isso foi embora, sem despedidas ou beijos, apenas esperou que dormisse.

Quando Malfoy acordou, sentiu-se aliviado por Pansy ter ido embora, sentiu-se leve, como se agora ele pudesse entrar na melancolia que queria porque a única pessoa com a qual ele se importava na vida morrera.

O alivio durou pouco, porque logo a solidão lhe invadiu de forma mais cruel e fria, Não sentiu-se apenas isolado, percebeu que estava de fato sozinho no mundo, que não tinha a quem recorrer, Pansy, com certeza não queria mais nada com ele - Não mandou mais cartas - não tinha mais amigos a quem recorrer.

No dia que enfim percebeu isso, ficou meio atordoado, saiu da casa segura a qual estava, foi para Londres, andou pelas ruas vendo as pessoas, conversou com o barmen, ficou bêbado. Acordou numa praça qualquer, com uma dor de cabeça absurda voltou andar nas ruas, silenciosas demais para o horário, não havia nenhuma lanchonete aberta, todos estavam com uma placa de Luto; sentou num banco qualquer, tentando entender, alguém sentou ao seu lado, lendo um jornal, na manchete, dizia que a Rainha fora morta, não sabiam como ou os responsáveis.

Draco fugiu, porque sabia que aquela morte não fora aleatória, desejou ter em mãos um Daily Prophet, talvez os bruxos tivessem alguma informação, foi até o caldeirão furado, sempre tinham jornais lá, e logo encontrou, abandonado numa mesa, a foto da Rainha, pegou o jornal foi embora do estabelecimento, ainda precisava ir a Gringotts, aquela seria, provavelmente, a última vez que apenas um capuz iria esconder sua identidade.

Pegou o dinheiro rapidamente, ciente que o Duende já poderia ter anunciado sua presença a alguém, sua mãe falou em uma das cartas que souberam do sue desaparecimento, e que estavam o procurando. Tinha certeza que demoraria muito tempo para que pudesse voltar a Gringotts, a morte da Rainha indicava muita coisa.

Comprara uma coruja, a sua já havia morrido e ele sentiu necessidade de uma companhia, mesmo que fosse animal; pensou em comprar um gato, mas lembrou-se de Granger, Murta lhe havia contado, no sexto ano, que a garota se transformara em gata no segundo ano. Malfoy rira diversas vezes tentando imaginar como Granger teria ficado.

Aparatou rindo da imagem mental de Granger numa forma de gata, foi parar numa rua sem saída cheia de casas de tijolinho, a última casa, que fechava a rua, estava com a grama muito alta, os arbustos mal cuidados, e todas as luzes apagadas, obviamente, a casa estava abandonada.

Entrou com um simples feitiço, os moveis estavam cobertos por panos, e havia uma camada de poeira em todos os lugares, não haviam cartas, Draco teve certeza de que ninguém chegaria para morar lá. Enfeitiçou as janelas, para que ficassem sempre escuras, acendeu algumas velas.

Não sabia porquê, mas sentia-se em casa.

* * *

Primeiro capitulo, ainda não betado, e como eu mudei um pouco o plot da historia, ainda vou pensar no nome, mas enfim, espero que gostem

xD

reviews?


End file.
